


Peace of Mind

by jackelope



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Jack Has Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, but not quite!, mostly smut but a lil bit of fluff, ya bois almost get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackelope/pseuds/jackelope
Summary: Will keeps Jack company through one of his more tedious workdays.
Relationships: Jack Crawford/Will Graham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> originally it was just supposed to be cockwarming but ?? turned into smut w/a touch of feelings and ya bois almost getting caught bein nasty by Alana

Working for the FBI wasn't always about high-stakes investigation, rushing to crime scenes and actively tracking down potential murderers in fervent time-sensitive scenarios. A lot of it, in fact, involved shuffling through miles of bureaucracy, signing papers and sending responses to vague emails as one might do at any banal office job. A position such as Jack Crawford's happened to, for better or worse, often entail more of the latter than the former, and there were days when he wound up all but rooted to his desk for long periods of time. However, this particular droning day of menial frustrations had been thus far immensely improved by having Will Graham curled up under his desk, obediently keeping his cock warm. Not even sucking, just calmly letting Jack's cock rest in his mouth, with only the occasional slow bob of his head or faint suckle in the back of his throat. For the most part, he had been impeccably still, hardly uttering a sound and rarely even having to pull up for air once he'd adjusted. He hadn't invoked any of the signals that they'd chosen to stand in for the usual safe words (as having Will speak could've presented too much risk), and in fact had seemed so content down there that Jack could've all but sworn that he'd nearly started to fall asleep once or twice.

A quick nudge stirred him, of course, but Jack was both amazed and exceptionally pleased by how comfortable Will had remained throughout this. Having come to this agreement felt like nothing short of a blessing; all the strain and irritation that accumulated after hours of listless, understimulating desk work ebbed away as naturally as the tide under the force of Will's sweet, wet little mouth. It was quite possibly the most peaceable either of them had been in a while, all things considered. Inadvertently, this arrangement had ultimately become more about comfort than dominance, but was nonetheless satisfying. Jack, in fact, could not even fathom how he would go about praising Will enough for how sheerly perfect he had behaved.

He ran a hand through Will's soft curls and murmured, “Good boy.” Will exhaled a short puff of air through his nostrils, just a tiny little gesture of acknowledgment. “Yeah, good boy.” Jack repeated, continuing to pet Will's hair with gentle, adoring movements. “Been so good for me today, baby.” Will finally uttered a noise at that – though stifled almost entirely by his mouthful of Jack's cock, Jack could certainly still feel the little twitch of his throat that came with it and knew he was expressing gratitude. “Gonna have to get up for a while soon.” He declared, with an ineffectual edge of warning to his voice. “You know what to do?”

An undeniable _'mmm-hmm'_ fluttered up through Will's throat, and he immediately began to suck longingly on Jack's cock. Exhaling a low, smooth sigh, Jack surrendered himself to the wave of heat flooding out from between his legs. It took mere moments for him to grow fully erect, crowding Will's mouth even more wholly than before. Will slid a tentative hand up to the base of Jack's shaft to hold it steady while his mouth worked its way hungrily down his length. It felt like he'd only been all the way hard for a few seconds before Jack was already feeling that distinctive hitch at the back of Will's mouth as he courted the idea of taking it deeper. Maintaining this apparent theme of haste, Will didn't stall for long on pushing Jack's shaft into his throat, suppressing his gag reflex as much as he possibly could, only occasionally pausing to adjust himself or needing to pull back for air. Despite the effort it took, Will managed to stay impeccably quiet. Jack was so taken with how eager Will was to please him that he barely even managed to realize that he was doing nothing but staring blankly at his computer screen.

Well, there was no real use in trying to do much more while he was here, since he'd have to leave it in a few minutes anyway. It was just keeping up appearances at this point, in case he received an unanticipated visitor – and, naturally, to maintain his air of relative stoicism with Will. After all, the fact that Jack wasn't paying much attention to him was essentially the _point_ of such an exchange. Will would get his turn soon enough, but right now he was still in Jack's service.

But, with Will pleasuring him so ardently, Jack couldn't hold himself back as wholly as he wished he could; one of his hands snuck down towards Will and found gentle purchase on the side of his face. One timorous stroke of his thumb across the apex of Will's cheek and he could feel the heat of his flush, picture the sweeping redness overtaking his face as he took that thick cock deeper and deeper into his throat. Jack then brushed an errant curl back behind Will's ear, and Will whined gently onto his cock – prompting Jack to grasp for the back of his head, if only to be able to touch as much of Will as he possibly could from this position.

Will grew slightly bolder, perhaps interpreting Jack's need to touch him as impatience, and began stroking Jack at the same time he sucked him. It felt far too good for Jack to protest, even in the name of holding off just that much longer. He'd held back for what had to have been _hours_ worth of cockwarming at this point; now that he had the chance he was plenty ready to just let Will do whatever he pleased. He didn't so much as stir when Will slowed down, lulling with artful precision for a few sensual moments before picking up his pace again, tongue twitching and curling under the tip of Jack's cock while his hand worked rhythmically up and down his length. Then he dipped his head again, his soft hand receding to the base of the shaft while his mouth enveloped as much as it could.

_God,_ Will was perfect – so perfect that the word _'perfect'_ didn't even feel like enough. Will was _ineffable_ , _immaculate_ , far beyond the scope of any comparison Jack could've even hoped to make. And he wanted Will to know that – not just to hear it, but to _feel_ it, to really know what Jack thought of him through more than just a slew of words that always sounded less genuine out loud than they had in his head.

Will choked melodiously around him, then stiffened as he realized he was still meant to be silent. “'S okay.” Jack murmured, gently petting Will's hair again. “Don't stop.” As soon as he'd given that affirmation, a stray set of footsteps broke from the never-ending current of people flowing through the halls of the FBI headquarters and, within a moment, there was a figure standing on the other side of the misty veil that was the door to Jack Crawford's office. Then, as was wont to happen, the door eked open with a tiny rush of air and his visitor revealed her face.

The pristine waves of dark hair and striking cherry-red lips were distinctly Alana Bloom's, as was that veneer of diffidence that came with her first strike into conversation.

“Come in, Dr. Bloom.” Jack answered her with the kind of flawless delivery that could've only come from sheer muscle memory. He swiftly raised the hand that had been stroking Will's hair up to rest on his desk, deferring any suspicion its absence could have caused. Alana, with her stiff, graceful gait, heeded Jack's invitation and crossed the threshold into his office.

Hardly had she arrived at the outer edge of Jack's expansive desk than she questioned, with purpose, “Where's Will Graham been today?” Assertive and inquisitive, as she often was, not openly showing hostility but threatening it if she was presented with a reason.

Will froze up beneath him for a moment, but with the last command he'd been given being _'don't stop'_ , he soon started to move his mouth again, though so slowly it was near torturous. It was most likely a product of him trying to be as quiet as possible, lest Alana pick up on even the faintest sound generated by his mouth as it worked its way along Jack's length. He retreated until he had only the tip past his lips and then set his focus on working his tongue hard against it, making as little noise as he could while still making sure Jack felt it. And Jack certainly did – his core was all but alight with heat, and the harder Will licked at the head of his cock the harder it was for him to muster enough focus for anything else, much less holding a conversation. Nevertheless, he gave Alana the face of stoicism she was used to.

“He took today off.”

Alana didn't buy that answer for half a moment. “That's not like him.” She commented, now undeniably concerned.

“He was _instructed_ to take today off.” Jack corrected himself with emphasis. Alana still didn't seem to take to that answer; though that unwillingness to relinquish her concern was admirable, she was incidentally making this situation difficult.

“I'd still say it's not like him.” She remarked. Jack gave her a few short, pensive nods as though agreeing, while at the same time he felt Will's lips curl around his member in what might have been a _smile_. With his attention rather forcibly tied to his conversation with Alana, Jack didn't risk so much as nudging Will in answer to this, but wished he could've told him to stop smirking like that.

“You may be right.” Jack conceded, though he kept his reluctance distinctly audible. “But I doubt it's worth worrying about. Not just yet, at least.” It sounded unlike him, even as he said it; those words didn't feel like his, and as clever as Alana Bloom was she would notice that herself in an instant. She nodded slowly, but it was not an agreement. She was stalling the conversation to think, planning her next move as if she were playing a game of chess. Will seemed to have lost that cheeky grin, but hadn't lost much of his boldness along with it. His tongue was stroking the tip of Jack's cock as rapidly as he dared, running back and forth over the same sensitive spot right up until the point where it became hard to bear. He must've known the subtleties of Jack's body _worlds_ better than Jack had given him credit for to know when to stop so precisely. His hand was still wrapped around the shaft, and now began stroking again, though so, _so_ slowly. Such was part of him staying inaudible, of course, but it was impossible for Jack to keep himself from wanting more. Just as the thought crossed Jack's mind he felt will push his _teeth_ against the tip of his cock – so softly that it didn't really hurt, but the pressure made Jack wince slightly, and he felt like kicking Will for his impudence.

“Maybe I'm just being paranoid.” Commented Alana, without conviction.

Meanwhile Jack was trying to keep a divider in his mind between what was going on above and below his desk – and the most prevalent reason was simply that he was afraid that if he thought about it too much he would _come_ , and he couldn't even imagine hiding that well enough from Alana that she wouldn't notice. “I'm not trying to be...dismissive, Dr. Bloom.” He stated, tripping for a split second as Will's hand tightened hard around his shaft.

“It's alright, Jack.” Alana said, a dismissive statement in and of itself. “I suppose I just wanted to make sure your version of the story lined up with everyone else's.” She looked down, avoiding Jack's eyes with clear deliberation. “I would hope that if you found anything suspicious, you'd be willing to disclose it with me.” Will's tongue was running laps around the tip of Jack's sex, each one swift and graceful and somehow more intensely pleasurable than the last.

“Of course I would.” Jack did his best to imbue his voice with enough empathy to convey to her a sense of loyalty. He felt Will breathe hard on his cock as the man suppressed what he assumed to be a moan – either that, or he was trying not to chuckle at the unfortunate irony of Jack promising transparency to someone he was, at the moment, unable to be the least bit transparent with. “Will's okay.” Jack managed to say, blood heating at the audible twinge of tension in his voice. “I would let you know if he wasn't. Maybe if he keeps taking a day off every once in a while, things'll even get better for him.” He was joking, but oversaying things now, trying to compensate for his lack of control, which would make his persuasion ineffective. It was unlikely at best that she would manage to correctly guess what was actively happening here, but Jack still didn't want her suspicious, especially not of him.

Alana nodded, slowly and resignedly. “Do you trust me?” Jack asked her, as gently as he could manage.

“I do.” Answered Alana, softening as quickly as he'd ever seen from anyone – while still maintaining a characteristic effective promptness. “I don't want you to think that I don't; I just...am _concerned_ about Will.” Will was very much okay; he was suckling the oversensitive tip of Jack's cock as vivaciously as he could without making a sound, and if only Jack could've assured Alana as intensely as Will was assuring _him_ right now.

“I'm sure he'd appreciate the concern.” Stated Jack, his words sounding rather more biting than he'd meant them to as a result of the tension in his voice he couldn't abate. “Now – if you'll excuse me, Dr. Bloom, I'm afraid I'm a bit pressed at the moment; I've got some things I've got to wrap up before my next meeting.” That was not a lie; Alana just didn't need to know what 'wrapping things up' truly entailed.

“Of course.” Answered Alana with a deliberate glance away from Jack. He knew she wasn't entirely satisfied, and she knew that he knew that, but neither was about to court that reality out in the open. “Sorry to have bothered you.” She declared, putting on an affectation of sincerity offset by the near-permanent vacancy she kept in the front of her eyes.

“Not a problem.” Jack hummed, declining her implicit invitation to re-engage. Though it would likely earn him an interlude of scorn from her, it was much better that she not know the truth this time. Jack didn't let himself breathe easily until several beats after she was gone, making absolutely sure that neither Alana nor anyone else could hear how long and heavy the sigh he exhaled was. Well, no-one except _Will_ could hear, but Will had earned as much. He was still licking the tip of Jack's cock as passionately as ever, though now he was not as worried about making absolutely no sound and had noticeably relaxed a little.

“ _God_ , Will.” Jack gasped, no composure left about him for a few precious seconds while a tremor raced through his body. Will grunted lightly, seeming quite nonchalant about it. Jack managed to stabilize himself for a few moments and took that opportunity to reach down and brush his fingers through Will's hair again. “So close, baby; so close.” He hummed, with a delightful soothing rhythm to his speech that prompted a fluttering of the eyelashes from Will. Will held onto the very tip of Jack's cock with his mouth while he pulled his hand up and down its length – slow, methodical strokes, then fast and fervent ones, then more languid strokes again. Jack was nearly silent, by some miracle of restraint (though he had almost entirely relinquished himself, being as close as he was), signaling to Will only through the soft twitching of his hand on the back of his head. “Good boy...” He whispered, though so quietly he didn't imagine Will would've even been able to hear.

One more smooth stroke of Will's soft palm over his cock and Jack was gone, nothing left of him but a weak sigh and a handful of his best agent's soft, warm wavy hair. He was conquered, defeated, entirely relinquished to Will and the devouring pleasure of his mouth. A faint, feeble grunt snaked its way up Will's throat and barely made it into the open air, but he gave no other move or sound while Jack came. He kept his fingers hooked around the base of Jack's shaft, tongue still pressed up to the slit even as Will's mouth flooded with more and more of his seed. His tongue was awash with the taste and he didn't mind at all; if anything, it was a pleasant feeling, a little pang of almost victorious satisfaction and a scintillating sense of sexual joy at the luridness of it. A lewd warmth chased Jack's cum down his throat as Will swallowed it, and both fired half-stifled moans of satisfaction at each other. Will hummed right beneath his tongue, as content as he'd ever been, and with the utmost gentleness he lapped around the head of Jack's cock to collect any trace of semen left over. “Oh, you're so good, Will.” Mumbled Jack, still playing with Will's hair to ease himself down from that staggering spike of physical pleasure.

Will left his mouth loosely wrapped around the end of Jack's cock until he felt the gentle pressure of Jack's thumb next to his lower lip, easing him off. “C'mon, why don't you get out from under there?” Purred Jack. No sooner had he uttered those words than he'd pushed his chair to the side, leaving a narrow, guarded space for Will to stand up in. Will took his cue immediately and all but sprang out from under Jack's desk, stretching out to his full height and rocking his weight to get his knees to pop and relax. Not wanting to leave himself in such a damning position for even a single extra moment, Will was gone and on the other side of the desk before Jack could so much as open his mouth to speak. His hair had been left just a little bit more ruffled than usual by Jack's constant pawing at it, and when combined with his lazy, ever-so-slightly coy smile, he was a sight for sore eyes – eyes which had very much missed poring over all the finite details of his pretty face.

Will pulled himself up to sit on the side of Jack's desk, which he knew Jack typically forbade but also knew he was in far too good of graces to be reprimanded for. Jack barely even managed to tear his eyes away in order to hastily zip his pants back up, admiring the messy-haired, bedroom-eyed Will with his sleeves unrolling down his forearms as though he were some splendid work of art.

“Did I do good?” Asked Will, in a lurid, lilting drawl of a voice. Jack almost froze at the sound as if he'd been suddenly stunned for a moment.

“You know you did, hon – c'mere.” Jack murmured clumsily in response, for once not caring how he sounded, so long as Will heard him and obeyed enough to get within kissing range. Thankfully, Will did both with pronounced promptness, leaning carelessly across the table to kiss Jack on the lips. Will was lax against him and more than willing to let Jack kiss deep into his mouth, searching for the faint taste of himself still hiding there. Will moaned against his tongue and Jack devoured that beautiful sound almost an instant after it manifested. Even now, he couldn't resist letting one of his hands dart up to the side of Will's head to gently knead his stray curls.

“Mmh, you're so beautiful.” Mumbled Jack, quickly losing his concentration on the kiss. No sooner had he lost focus on Will's lips than he found that focus again, this time on the pronounced curve of his erect cock, still so horribly stifled by his pants. Before he was even fully aware of it, he had a hand on Will's thigh, stroking upwards towards his groin to rub at his erection. Will gave no retort, only moaning softly as Jack's touch finally graced his desperate sex. “I did this to you, huh?” Came the low, intimate murmur of his voice; Will was nothing but weak for that deep, honey-smooth voice as soon as Jack started talking dirty to him. Jack was aware of this, of course, and wasn't above using it to his advantage. “You got hard like this just from sucking me off?” He asked, flicking his lower lip with his teeth as he squeezed his palm around Will's erection, feeling the pulsing heat even through his tough jeans.

“I couldn't help it.” Will gasped, one hand grappling with Jack's shoulder, trying to get a better grip on his suit jacket than was possible. “Your cock tastes so good.”

An elegant sigh of satisfaction eked its way out from between Jack's teeth. “Ah, you're such a good boy, Will.” He marveled, hand rubbing softly back and forth over Will's stiff, clothed sex. Jack chewed at the inside of his lip, trying his hardest not to betray how intense his anticipation was. “You want me to take care of this now?” He asked, as gently as he could manage with excitement loaded like a bullet behind his tongue.

“We could...” Will stammered, losing his voice as Jack's hot, heavy palm stroked along his shaft. “We could still get _caught_ , Jack.” He hissed, glancing furtively over his shoulder but still not making any move to stop Jack.

“Not gonna get caught.” Jack murmured, with the quiet sort of confidence that knew very well that that wasn't necessarily a guarantee. However, he was intent on making sure it was at least a narrow possibility, and a part of doing so involved him leaving Will's presence for a moment. He was _loath_ to do so, even now that he'd already come; he had plans for Will, and right now the only thing he could think of to want in the world was a chance to carry them out. But, first, he had to dim the lights.

Looking back over at Will, Jack smiled at the very corners of his mouth and declared, “I'm not even in my office.” Will gave a huff of feigned amusement to indicate that he understood. “Now c'mere.” Jack beckoned him, drawing him over to where they were out of direct view of the clouded glass door. Will all but raced to be next to Jack again, melting so naturally into the other man's arms that Jack wouldn't have believed there was any place he'd rather be. And he was indeed more relaxed than Jack had expected, as he didn't even break away from kissing Jack when the other man swung him around so that he was pressed up against the wall. In fact, he leaned his weight back onto the wall and managed to get even more limp in Jack's hold. Jack showed him love by breaking away to adore his neck with kisses and the lower curve of his ear with sly nips of his teeth.

“So good, baby, so perfect.” He all but mumbled, words barely discernible from one another. “Love you so much, Will. Gonna take good care of you, I promise.” Jack continued between ardent kisses down the length of Will's neck. Will only grunted and pulled his arms further around Jack's broad back, as though worried he would try to run away – when, in all actuality, Jack's intentions were entirely the opposite. The older man let one of his hands trace the bulge of Will's hard cock through his rough jeans, while his mouth found its way to the other side of Will's neck.

“Mmh – _Jack_.” Groaned Will, hips bucking just a little in desperation to feel more friction on his sex. Jack could tell Will was worn thin already. After all, he had never had a particularly high threshold of tolerance when it came to being teased, and that was lessened even more in this case by having already waited so long for his turn.

“I know, baby.” Jack soothed him, moving his free hand up to unbutton Will's shirt so he could kiss all the way down to his collarbones. The warm touch of Jack's lips on his soft skin served as a welcome enough distraction while Jack thumbed at his belt buckle, not wanting to struggle with it for too long while Will was this desperate. It was more difficult than one might imagine to unfasten someone else's belt and open their fly both with one hand and without looking; filling Will's mouth with his tongue kept him from whimpering too loudly, but Jack could still taste the ache in his voice and felt a pang of doubt blossom inside himself. Maybe he'd made Will wait too long already, should've picked up on his impatience sooner, shouldn't have let him go ignored for as long as he had.

“Jack...” Will murmured, noticing quickly that Jack was losing his focus and in response departing from their kiss to nuzzle his jaw and bring him back to the real world. The soft scratch of Will's stubble on the side of his face sent a barrage of shivers racing up and down Jack's spine. “Please, Jack.” Will moaned, clutching at Jack's shoulders. Jack silently hooked the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of Will's underwear and pulled them down, envisioning the way his eager cock sprang up towards his stomach, twitching in anticipation, begging to be touched. Jack didn't wait for him to beg verbally before he had his hand around Will's shaft and was stroking him slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Will by giving him too much too fast. Will tossed his head back and bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning so loudly half the building would've heard him.

Jack licked his lip as he listened to Will's stifled whimpers, felt his hot, lively cock throb against his palm. He kept up a languid rhythm as Will slowly acclimated to the feeling, his groans relaxing into shivering gasps. All the while, Will still kept his head held back and his eyes closed. He would come out of this on his own, of course, but Jack was eager to coax him. On his next upwards stroke he pressed his thumb hard against the head of Will's cock, only barely rubbing it against the slit and still getting a flurry of jagged, half-repressed moans as Will scrambled to stay quiet. His eyes were open now, as well as his lip trembling his face flushed. It was already obvious it wouldn't take much to get him there this time, but Jack had plans for him; he couldn't let it go _this_ easily.

“Mmh, you want me to suck you?” Purred Jack. Will was close already, but he wasn't likely to refuse. If nothing else, Jack wanted him to have at least get a few moments of it to enjoy, as a fitting reward for how wonderful he'd been, how well he'd taken it all.

“ _Yes_ – yes, Jack, please.” Floundered Will in response, spitting the words out in a murmur as though they were nonsense. He managed to repeat _'please'_ one more time, but Jack was already on his knees by then, gently licking along his length to ease Will into the feeling before taking him into his mouth. Will's previous attempts made to stifle his moans fell away in a heartbeat, finally blessing Jack with a chance to hear those beautiful pleasure sounds in their full glory. He hummed in the back of his throat as he sank Will's cock into his mouth, abandoning his restraint, devouring him. Will whimpered and slumped back against the wall, grasping at the back of Jack's head and finding himself unable to keep any sort of a grip on his short hair.

“Doing so good, baby.” Jack praised, already pausing for a moment to trade his mouth for his hand. Will's cock was quivering in his grip, even after so little; Jack could tell he was getting close quickly and slowed down, giving him a moment to breathe. Even having that time to relax and stave it off he wouldn't last too long, but Jack didn't find himself all too pressed by that. When he softly eased Will back into his mouth, Will choked on a gasp and arched himself deeper, inadvertently gagging Jack for a moment. Unfazed by this, Jack hooked his thumb around the base of Will's shaft and pushed it in even further, past that point, straining to get more until he finally broke and pulled off with a harsh gasp.

“You don't have to...” Will began, so breathlessly Jack was amazed he could even speak. He was cut off when Jack ignored him and hastily shoved Will's cock back into his throat again. Will's hands twisted downwards to cup the back of his head, putting more pressure on him the further he went. Jack gave him what he wanted, insofar as he could, pushing his lips closer and closer to the base of Will's shaft. Breathy swears sprang from Will's lips, and his hands were struck by spasms. “I'm... _ahh_ , I'm too c-close.” Will whimpered, pleading either for release or a lack thereof.

“You wanna come for me?” Hummed Jack, again pulling off him for a moment but filling the gap with crude, rough strokes of his hand. Will groaned ardently and laid a hand on Jack's wrist as though to stop him, but there was no _grasp_ to it, no conviction.

“It's so soon...” He protested, his voice so high and wavering it was barely still audible. Jack relented and slowed down, the movements of his hand stalling nearly to a stop, but as soon as he did so Will's hand fell away from his own, any shred of resistance going with it.

“It's okay.” Said Jack encouragingly. “You've been such a good boy, Will; you deserve it – whenever you want it.” Jack's loving murmurs prompted a low, rumbling groan from Will as he struggled to cling to any desire he had to hold off. Jack encouraged him to give in by starting to rub his cock again – very slowly and very lightly, but even that was more than enough. Will gasped and Jack saw his stomach lurch with that deep, sudden breath.

“I wanna come, Jack.” Blurted Will after a moment, all his words breathy and slurred. Jack stifled a smile – not at Will's desperation and failing composure, but at his _commitment_ , his gesture of submission in implicitly asking Jack for permission before he came.

“You want my mouth again?” Jack asked, softly and with an affectionate timbre so as to better take the harsh edge off of Will's desperation.

“Yes.” Blurted his partner, stance slipping ever-so-slightly with even that single utterance. Knowing he was already on the edge, Jack didn't wait for Will to beg any more and took Will into his mouth once more – slowly this time, certainly slower than Will wanted, but gently enough not to send him over all at once. Will's hands lept instantly to the back of his head, nails raking through his hair and pricking his scalp as he fervently grabbed for any sort of stability. “Yes, yes Jack...” A ragged whisper eked from him, legs starting to tremble as he struggled to channel his excitement. Jack swallowed him down, grasping Will by his hips to help steady him but otherwise not resisting at all, letting Will do as he pleased. That vigorous pace he set initially only lasted for a few short seconds before Will, gasping and lurching back and forth, admitted, “J-Jack...ahh, 'm gonna c-come.”

Then he trembled and leaned his whole body forward, holding onto Jack with rare vigor, pitching deep into his throat with wild, erratic thrusts. Jack glanced up at him, trying to capture, even if only for a moment, an image of what Will's expression was like as he was defeated by pleasure and finally came. His head was thrown back, yet somehow his glasses were still sliding down his nose, and his eyes were slammed shut, wisps of hair sliding down his forehead. His concentration so rooted to Will's face, Jack felt the man come down his throat and swallowed almost autonomously, managing to scarcely even notice as much was happening. Then all that energy drained out of Will in an instant and he nearly collapsed to the floor, exhaling every scrap of air in his body at once.

Heat pulsed through Jack, down to the base of his spine from his throat – the same kind of warmth Will had felt when he had swallowed Jack. Jack felt strangely satisfied to have shared this with him, and as he slowly let Will's cock fall from his mouth, he was glowing up at Will – not _beaming_ , as he was never truly smiling, but his eyes were filled with the essence of a great many unspoken admirations. The only thing he managed to say initially was just a comforting hum of, “Atta boy.” Will was still panting, inhaling clear down to his stomach, his cheeks lit up to a faint rosy pink but the rest of him looking quite drained. Jack stroked his shaft once, slowly and without much thought at all, but as soon as he did so he heard Will groan and let him be. He retracted his hand and soothed him with, “You did so good, Will.” Jack caressed Will's inner thigh softly, not close enough to arouse, just to comfort him as his breath slowly steadied. “ _Perfect_ , hon. Took it all so well. Couldn't have asked for it better.” He continued, proceeding to gently pull Will's pants back up into their proper place, close them, and smooth his shirt back into its natural place.

Will didn't protest, continuing his deep, deliberate breaths and eyeing Jack with what he interpreted as a contented look. Once Jack had fixed his clothes appropriately enough, Will extended a hand to help him to his feet, which Jack accepted. Being on his knees had grown rather uncomfortable already; he couldn't imagine how Will had stayed in a similar position for as long as he had. Back on his feet, Jack found his hands running up to Will's hips before he was even conscious of what he was doing. He kissed Will's lips once more, tenderly and absently at first, just lavishing him with affection, but soon they were both lapping at each other's mouths as though they hadn't just finished a sexual encounter mere moments ago. If they'd had all the time in the world and no worry for chance encounters with prying eyes, Jack would've happily melted back into Will and held and caressed him until his vigor returned so that they could enjoy each other again. However, this was not the right time – and, despite the events which had led up to this point, it had never been the right place, either.

So Jack let go of their increasingly impassioned kiss. As soon as his eyes opened, the sight of Will, still ever-so-slightly ruffled and with just the faintest hint of deviance about his expression, made up for the loss of their connection. “I love you.” Jack murmured, quietly and vaguely as though it were something he didn't want to admit. Will looked straight into his eyes, which was an exceptional rarity – so much so that seeing the picturesque stormy blue of his irises so clearly all but took Jack's breath away.

“I know.” Replied Will, with a little bit of a smile in his voice and a kind, knowing look in the depths of his eyes that Jack could've sworn he had _never_ seen from Will before. For that one tragically brief moment, Jack felt no worry, no ounce of doubt or guilt or any of the typical things that nagged him so often when he thought of Will. Will understood; he knew how Jack adored him and felt it to its fullest depth, and that – that was worth anything. It was a day for rarities, apparently, as Jack gave Will a true, genuine smile in response, pressing his forehead against Will's. “I love you too.” Came another fond whisper from those vivid strawberry lips Jack loved so much. He lifted a hand to Will's face just to let the tip of his thumb glide over those pretty lips for a moment, fingertips reach up to the pale curve of his cheek. He wanted to tell Will how beautiful he was again, but he knew it wasn't necessary; a spark in Will's eyes told him that the message had been received.

“Didn't you tell Alana you had a meeting?” Will purred, with a joking tone to his voice as though he'd assumed it was only a lie Jack had told to get her out of his office. Jack, however, seemed to freeze for a moment, gears he had stalled suddenly turning at full speed again. Will dropped his air of good humor when he saw Jack's expression change, realizing both that Jack was making calculations and that the results weren't adding up the way he wanted.

“Ah, _shit_.”


End file.
